Animals
by SmilingOwls
Summary: He's using her to win the talent show; she's in it to meet new people and the love of bass, and they could care less about one another. If he builds a fake friendship with her to win, will an admiration for her bloom as well? Rodrick x OC. Ratings may change.
1. Zebra

I'm back! Not like anyone cared, but _anyways!_

I wrote on my wall that a DOAWK story was under works, and I think I'm finally going to go through with it! I've been working on it a bit before SA ended, which was in what, November? I finally have the time and guts to put this on here. Yippie.

I wrote this fic based off of the album Animals by This Town Needs Guns, which I don't own, and the chapters are named after different songs from the album, so it's pretty fun listening to it when you read, or if that's too distracting listen to it afterwards. The band is just wonderful.

So, let me shut up now and have a taste of this.

Happy reading.

* * *

Chapter 1: Zebra

Chapter 1: Zebra

The bottom of my feet had tiny red marks in the shape of circles from stepping on countless amounts of bubble wrap. I resorted to walking on the balls of my feet, to cut chances on making more unnessecery pops. I managed to maze my way through the labyrinth of moving supplies and fell down on my bed, groaning from exhaustion.

My family had recently moved to Canada from Vermont a few days ago, and we were just now settling in. My dad's sister just gave birth, and she needed the extra help; naturally, we stepped up to the plate. Moving to a new country wasn't as big as a culture shock as I thought it would be, then again, I haven't gone to school yet.

We moved into a two-story house, with a porch swing and a tomato garden. It was white and blue, and wood houses felt stranger than stone. I remember coming to this house on the third day, and I cringed. But, I knew I would have to get adjusted to living here.

I laid face-first on my white pillow, sighing and moaning, sore from walking up and down stairs with heavy loads. My room was naked at the moment, its blue walls shivered. I had a moat of moving boxes surrounding my bed. Due to home-sickness, I haven't slept since I arrived. I was so busy setting up the rest of the house, I forgot my main priority: my room.

I was just about to doze off when I heard my mother calling from downstairs.

"Piper!" She beckoned, her voice echoed through the stairwell. I again, moaned in response as I turned my head to my left, stomach still facing south.

"Piper, dear, I need you to look after your brother for me." She said as she stood in the doorway. I turned slightly and looked at my mother.

Melinda was a beautiful woman, one would call a trophy wife. She was curved and caramel skinned. She had thick, black hair that acted as a mane, yet tamed with mousse. She walked over to me, and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Why do you need me to look after him," I asked, sitting up completely. "He's thirteen."

"Well, I need to finish unpacking some clothes , and I'll even take out your things as well. I'll just place them on the bed for you." She persuaded. Her voice was like honey, but had an accent as well, some sort of pepper. It almost sounded lazy, yet hypnotizing.

"I suppose," I said, standing up and walking out of my room and down the stairs. "Thank you, honey!" I could hear her say.

I began to wash dishes of their packing peanut smell while Brian watched TV. He had his arm around the couch, and feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Get your feet off of the table!" I said, pointing a soapy knife at him. He turned around, showing me his crystal eyes that matched mine. He snickered, and did as I said. Brian was about thirteen years old, and was a good kid all-in-all. He never pulls pranks on me, nor do we hate each other; it's the tedious things he does that makes you irate. You just have to correct him, and he'll knock off his act. Still, as a little brother he did have that act to play.

I heard the doorbell ring, and I kindly asked Brian to get it. "I can't, Scrubs is on."

"You've seen this episode already!" I retorted, throwing my hands in the soapy water.

"I've suddenly became diagnosed with amnesia and need to watch it again." He said, turning up the volume.

I groaned and dried off my hands, the doorbell ringing another time. "I'll be there in a second!" I shouted, telling Brian to turn down the TV. I wiped access soap on my jeans and opened our teak wood door.

"Hello!" A woman says, holding a pie in her hands. Her hair was brown, shoulder length, and she sported spectacles. She had a _mom_ appearance. "Are you the woman of the house?"

"Second," I said, shifting my weight on to my left side. "Oh, well, my name is Susan Heffley and I live right next door! I would have come over sooner, but I've had such a busy schedule. I made your family a pie!" She said, handing it over to me.

"Thank you," I said, accepting her offering. "Brian, come get this pie!" I asked, and he hurried on over and took it from my hands and off to the kitchen.

"What's all the commotion?" I heard my mother say as she came down the stairs. Mrs. Heffley just stared like any other person does. Some would assume she would be a friend or a cousin, but the small parts that made her older gave it away; her body, the smallest lost of elasticity in her skin.

"Are you the mother?" Susan croaked. She nodded.

"My name is Susan Heffley." She announced, shaking it off.

"Melinda Simpson," she said as they shook hands.

"I was just telling your daughter that I live right next door, and I heard you just moved here from Vermont, so if you need any help with anything, don't feel like you can't stop by."

"That's nice to hear," my mother said, lacing her mocha hands in front of her. "Oh!" She exclaimed, bringing one hand close to her mouth, "would you and your husband care to come over to dinner Saturday night? My husband shouldn't be working that night."

"That sounds wonderful!" Mrs. Heffley said, clasping her hands together in excitement. "Should I come around seven?" "Yes, seven."

"It's a date!" We then heard an atrocious sound of banging cymbals and out of tune guitars. My mother and I covered our ears, and Susan had a displeased look on her face.

"I have to go, my son's band practice is getting out of hand. I'll see you Saturday!" She said as she walked off after we waved goodbye. I closed the door and then turned around to see my mom was already in the kitchen, hands on their hips, and eyeing the pie.

"Canadian hospitality at it's finest; wouldn't you agree?" She said, looking up at me with her chocolate eyes. I smiled and looked down at my shoes, puffing out air as a laugh. "Well," she said slapping her thighs quickly and going towards the stairs, "I finished unpacking your room, dear. Just finish washing the dishes and then you can go set up your room."

Crimeny. I just wanted to finish my room, and go to sleep. Then again, it was still summer, and school didn't start until next Monday. Plus, I couldn't blame my mom for wanting my help. My dad was always at work, and Brian was no use at all. We never lived in a two-story house before, so it needed a lot more care than we thought it would. I quickly washed the rest of the dishes, and darted up to my room.

Like Melinda said, everything was laid out on my bed. I was a perfectionist when it came to organizing, so instead of picking up the pieces of my room off my bed, I aligned them, then started decorating; like the nut I was.

I placed my hair care on the new vanity that my dad made for me, and along with pictures of Vermont friends. Tacking band posters, such as Sublime and The Sex Pistols, along my walls, now clothed. I didn't have much stuff in my room, so it didn't take that long to get everything in order. I _huffed_, with hands on my hips, and looked at the finished product: I was pleased.

I took a shower afterwards. Thinking about it, I haven't gotten out of the house since I've been here. I was so busy trying to take care of the house, I haven't started my social life yet. I was an average girl back at home, I had friends, plans on the weekends; but then again, life was so much simpler out in Vermont. I was scared I would be stepped on like a caterpillar once I walk through the doors of Leaside High next Monday morning. If I don't want that to happen, I need to know someone who goes there, and fast.

I stepped out of the shower, dressed myself, and looked at my bed. It was love at first sight. I dove right on to my bed, and nuzzled my head against the pillows. Grabbing my tan, downy blanket, I made myself comfortable, and slept soundly.


	2. Quetzal

A short chapter, since the song that goes with it isn't even thirty seconds. Just imagine it looping over and over, since the song is a bit trippy, and she's confused on where she's going.

Song by This Town Needs Guns

Happy Reading.

* * *

Chapter 2: Quetzal

I woke up the next morning to realize that it was the afternoon, the clock striking one. I shrugged it off and stepped out of bed. I mentally thanked whoever let me sleep in without disturbances from my little brother. I had a peculiar dream about riding a panda across the desert with a boy I've never seen before. There were no words, and it was in black and white, mind the green cacti. Once walking up to my closet, I dressed myself for the day.

I threw on a Harvard Law jacket and distressed jeans. I slipped on black socks, and left my shoe choice open until I finished putting on my face.

I sat in front of my vanity, and I was a mess. My bed head raged, despite the fact it stopped at the nape of my neck, and hugged my skull like glue. It had a silky texture, unlike my parents. It was made up of mysterious raven feathers, and my eyes were a chilling blue, vibrant like my father's. I rubbed lotion on my long neck, inherited from my mother, but pearly, like my dads'. Picking up my only body modification, I slipped an industrial piercing into my cartilage, screwing on the balls ever so carefully. I blotted away access oil around my nose, which was long and slender, yet it pointed at the top, like a pixie. I finally grabbed my carmex for my thin lips, and slipped on my moccasins.

Walking down the stairs, I could see that my father had already gone to the forest to work, and my mom was making grilled cheese for Brian, who once again, was watching TV.

"You woke up!" She said in a thick accent, giving me a big lazy smile, showing me her flawless teeth. I nodded, walking over to her still half-asleep. She kissed my forehead, "That's from your father," and kissed it once more, "that's from me."

I walked over to the table and sat down, laying my forearms flat on the table and laid my head in the gap of it. I was still tired, but sleeping for thirteen hours was enough. Plus, I promised myself that I would go out today to meet some people. So, I made my effort to sit up in the chair, but failed, and slumped.

"You still didn't get enough sleep?" My mother asked as she was plating the food. I nodded, following an "I did." She gave me half of the grilled cheese, and called Brian over for the other half. "Actually," I said while twiddling my thumbs, "I was thinking on going out today - just to explore."

She placed the frying pan in the sink and turned on the water. "I don't see why not," she said, her back facing me. "I'm just scared that you'll get lost, though."

"Don't worry, Ma. I'm sure I can find my way - I'm seventeen, after all." Her fingers waffled, and pursed her lips. "Okay." She simply said. "But be back by six."

"I will!" I said, jumping out of my seat and walking out of the door. The air was nice and crisp, but not as fresh as Vermont air. Everything seemed peaceful outside until I heard the most horrific noise. I remember that Mrs. Heffley said that her son has a band, which I didn't mind. I myself knew how to play the bass; but if they were going to practice like they were now every day, my ears would cry.

Wandering away from the wretched noise, I found myself on a small strip in town, with a small boutique, a coffee-house, and a hair salon. Curious, I walked into the store, realizing it was a thrift store. I had five dollars in my pocket, but I managed to buy small studs in the shape of whales, and a red v-neck, yet I couldn't find anyone who looked like they would go to school with me.

I walked out of the store, broke and bored. I heard commotion from behind the buildings and muffled shouts and laughs. I walked around the corner to see three adolescents who were laughing about nothing, their radio playing Bob Marley.

They saw me once I walked around the corner.

"Hey, you're that new Simpson girl." One of the boys said, his hair brown and flowed. He leaned against the brick wall and had his arms crossed in efforts to look intimidating - which failed.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"My name is Issac, over there is Trevor, and this is Jane." He said, giving hand gestures to the two others. Trevor had short, black dreadlocks, and creamy skin just like my own. He wore a red jacket and worn out denim. He simply shook two fingers with a cigarette in the middle, his whole hand wrapped in gauze.

"Were you hurt?"

Trevor looked at his hand and chuckled. "No, I do martial arts. They're so comfortable, I leave them on," He studied me. "More importantly, where did you come from, meat?"

"Vermont."

"Doesn't that mean you're a redneck." Issac laughed

This caught me off guard. "It most certainly does not!"

"Guys, leave her alone," Jane said, walking off of the wall and coming towards me, rummaging in her pocket. "She is new, after all. She's probably overwhelmed." She pulled out a fresh Camel package, offering me a stick. I obliged. I have smoked before, and I keep a package in my room at all times, but I don't do it all the time. I smoke more out of nervousness, and boy, these kids were as shady as they come.

The more I stayed with the three the more I realized that they weren't all that bad, in fact they were really smart in school, as well. I finally brought up the question about attending Leaside High, and Jane and Issac were the junior class, except for Trevor, who was a Senior. Realizing that it was half past five, I bid my new companions farewell, and headed home.

I arrived at my doorstep at the nick of time, wiping my shoes on the _welcome home_ mat, and opened the door. My dad was home this time, yet as a substitute for Brian. I ran to the man, laying on his largeness, and he kissed my forehead. "Hello there!" He said in his jolly voice.

"Where's Brian?" I yelled, directing the question to my mother who was in the kitchen.

"He made friends with one of Susan's boys, so he's spending the night." _Thank goodness. _"They have a boy about your age, you should try talking to them."

"But I already made friends today, Mom, _three_ of them in fact." I said while holding up three fingers to add emphasis.

"That's wonderful!" She said, smiling my way. I returned it.

After dinner I kissed both of my parents goodnight and retired to my room. While taking my shower, I thought about what my mother said. Maybe I should go over there at some point during the week to see what he was all about. If Brian can mingle with one of his siblings, who says I can't with the other?

I stopped the water and stepped out of the shower. I was covered in goosebumps once the cold air touched my tender skin. Sliding on an extra large Fender shirt, and a towel wrapped on my head, I sat on my cushioned windowsill, giving me a view of a few trees, and Mrs. Heffley's house.

I held a pillow and contemplated as I faintly heard the atrocious sounds of drums coming from the household. I figured I could give them some pointers some time, but then again, they're probably a band that refuses to learn from a woman; so I got the idea out of my head and headed straight for bed to attempt making friend's with the boy tomorrow.


	3. Elk

Hey, guys!

Rodrick comes in the next chapter. If you've noticed I like holding off the men for a while, because I like being mean. :D

I tried to make this song fit with the chapter, since it's instrumental. No real meaning behind it.

Happy Reading.

* * *

Chapter 3: Elk

I broke my promise with myself on going over to meet the Heffley boy, and spent the rest of summer with Jane, Trevor and Issac. They made sure I was familiar with the town, so when school starts, I won't get lost. We we grown as fools, hanging around the strip, laughing at the smallest things.

Coming home Saturday night after staying at Jane's house, the house's volume was pure laughter and clinking silverware. I look at the dinner table and see Mr. and Mrs. Heffley sitting along side my own two parents. Another woman with blonde hair sat with them, whom I noticed immediately.

"Aunt Emily!" I said, fastly walking over to greet my thinner aunt hello.

"Piper!" She said in her noted mousey voice. Her body moved slowly in effort to hug me, and her eyes seemed tired, yet warm.

"Did you forget we were having a dinner party today, Piper Rose?" My father said, not bothering to take his eyes off of the steak on his plate.

"To be honest, it did slip my mind," I said looking at the floor, shuffling my feet.

"Piper, this is Frank, Susan's husband." My mother said, gesturing her hand over to a man with brown hair and olive skin.

"Nice to meet you," I said, shaking the man's firm hand.

"Likewise." His mouth full of meat. "You're quite a charming young woman."

I blushed, and thanked him. "I mean it, you seem lovely."

I thanked him again, and looked down at the floor once more, avoiding eye contact with the man in fear of another strange, spontaneous compliment.

Small muffled noises were born in to the air and in a swift motion, everyone looked over to a small rocker in the livingroom. It was Emily's daughter of a month, who I have yet to see. "I'll go get her!" I said, in order to make my acquaintance with the child.

I picked up a caterpillar wrapped in its chrysilis and sat on the couch. Pulling back the blankets, I could see the butterfly. She had small tufts of blonde hair curled on her head, and the same blue eyes everyone born in to the family possessed. Her nose stuck out long and she had cheeks that were indeed pinch-worthy. She was gorgeous.

I smiled big and gave her my index finger, slightly bent. I stroked along her hairline, down her right temple all the way to the corner of her mouth, when she stopped me with her tiny, fat tongue. She began chewing on my knuckle, covering it with her saliva. I could do nothing but chuckle.

"Her name is Hannah," I could hear Emily say from the kitchen. As if she had grown a custom to her name already, baby Hannah looked up at me with her large, blue eyes. I fell in love with my niece, not wanting to put her down. I could tell she felt the same way, making effort to smile while she chewed.

"I think she's hungry, Em," I said, as Hannah went on deteriorating my knuckle.

"I think you're right. It's been about two hours since I last fed her." She said as she dabbed her mouth with the corner of her napkin ever so dainty, placed it on her plate, and walked over to us.

"I'll take her to the guest room to go feed, if you don't mind," She said, opening her arms out for me to give her the child. Almost reluctant, I brought back my arms slightly, but then realizing that the baby wasn't mine, I gave Hannah to her mother, and she starting her muffling again from being torn from me.

"I'll see you in a bit," I told her, as I saw her disappear in the guest room.

I walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of water when Mrs. Heffley began to speak.

"You're a natural with children!" She said, lacing her hands together as she placed her elbows on the table.

"Well, I wouldn't say a natural," I said modestly, turning around and leaning on the kitchen counter. "I just have a like for children some kids my age don't have now a days."

"That's always nice to have," Mr. Heffley said, turning around in his chair and smiled at me with his chocolate eyes.

"You can be opposed to the idea, I won't take any offense, but I have a three-year old at home, and the only day care that's close to our house is eating my wallet alive. How would you like to be our babysitter every now and again. I could pay you, too. That is, if it's okay with your parents."

"It's not a problem with us, you live right next door, anyhow." My mother said, holding my father's large hand. "Would you like to do it?" She said, her eyes now appointed on me.

"Yes, I'd love to Mrs. Heffley, do you think that your child will like me?"

"Oh, definitely. Manny loves everyone, he's very friendly and won't be in your hair."

"Could you come over on Friday, then?" Frank asked me with his worn, happy eyes.

"Of course." I said, taking a drink of my water.

"Perfect!" She said, rejoicing.

The night was then winding down to an end and I said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Heffley, Emily, and Hannah. I was excited that I got a job without even trying, and I got paid as well. I wanted to tell her that pay wasn't necessary, but I did need extra money for gas, now that I'll be driving to school.

It was so hot that night I didn't even bother placing anything over my underclothes after I showered. Sitting at my vanity, I became a narcissist, and toyed with my features.

I brushed my wet hair out of my face and down behind my ears. Grabbing a handheld mirror, I brought it around my head and looked at my neck. A small tail was growing from my hair, starting to cover up my tattoo of the sun hieroglyphic.

I rubbed my face with my hands, lacing my fingers in my hair. School started tomorrow and I was still on a regimen for falling asleep at late hours of the morning. We didn't have any sleeping pills in our medicine cabinet, so I did the next best thing: I called Jane.

"Hello?" I could hear her raspy voice through the wires.

"Jane, it's Piper."

"Oh, hey."

"I can't fall asleep," I said while twirling my finger in the phone cord.

"What do you want me to do about it!" She said half laughing.

"Well, what's Leaside like?"

Jane sighed as she thought about her school. "It's like any other high school, a whole lot doesn't happen around there, but the people there are nice." She paused for a moment. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," I responded, my voice cracking.

"Don't be," she laughed. "You'll feel right at home before lunch, I guarantee it."

"Good, that's all I needed to hear."

"That's good, so, are you going to need a ride tomorrow?" Silence.

"Hello?"

I had fallen asleep on the other line.


	4. Crocodile

I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE!

I got my oblation for my neck done, so I felt _really_ bad, and then I discovered the horrors of computer crashes..that never get fixed ever, and lost all the chapters on my computer - **which I know need to rewrite.**

I need to start using the family computer to update now, but at least I'm updating, right? It's been awhile.

Plus, I don't know about you, but I start school pretty soon, and this chapter focuses on the first day; so a small treat before the school year for us public school goers before the end of summer vacation.

I apologize again, and I'll try updating as quickly as I possibly can, I think y'all have waited long enough. Also, if there's any continuity errors in the story please let me know in the reviews. I'll fix them accordingly.

So on with the story. 3

* * *

It rained that Monday morning.

I woke up to Brian bouncing up and down on the edge of my bed, eager for his first day of school as well. I gave him a small, toothless smile, crust from drool cracking on my face and tiny pieces of hair sticking northward. I licked the palm of my hand to set them back in place.

"I can't believe _I'm_ in 7th grade and _you're_ in 11th! I just have one more year before I become a _freshman!_ I'm just halfway there! But I'm starting the halfway point in a _new _country, _and _I know someone before I even walked on campus and -"

"Shhh..." I calmed him, placing a finger on his lips, dry from not taking a breath. "If you don't stop talking, you're going to run out of words to say before you even get to school."

Brian laughed loudly.

"Now get out, I need to get dressed." I told him, swinging my feet out of bed.

"Gross you're going to get naked!" my brother said, running out of my room and down the stairs. I chuckled and walked over to my door, closing it. I rubbed my back from the hard sleep I had last night. Twisted and in knots, I kneaded my lower back a little with my knuckles, and then sighed.

I walked over to my window, and sat on my nook on the window sill, watching the rain fall. I could feel the cold seeping through the glass, chilling my skin. I rubbed my arms, and then I realized I wasn't wearing anything other than my underwear.

I practically jumped away from my window, and prayed that no one saw me in such little clothing. I opened my closet, and looked around for clothes to wear.

It used to be so hard for me to pick clothes for school, well, _first day_ clothes, at least. I always wanted to make an impression. I would always at least _try _to look nice, even if it was as simple as a skirt. But from the weather outside, and the fact I already knew people at this school, I felt like I didn't need to impress anyone; so, I chose comfort over appeal.

I grabbed the first pair of jeans I could find, which were dark skinny jeans with mock pockets, and a Sublime band shirt. I brushed my hair, and applied my eyeliner on my eyes, shaped like big, fat almonds.

I was still shivering, so I put on a red hoodie, and exited my room, and went downstairs for breakfast. As usual, dad had left for work earlier that morning, and mom was making blueberry pancakes. She yawned and greeted me, kissing my forehead twice like every morning.

Brian was already sitting down at the table, scarfing his pancakes, sticky syrup stuck to the corners of his mouth.

"Use a napkin."

He did as told.

My mom placed the pancakes in front of me, and went to go wash dishes. She never really was a morning person, especially during school days. She was a housewife, so she wouldn't have much company until either dad, Brian, or I came home. She leaned on the counter top and sipped her coffee.

"Are you excited?"

"Yes!" Brian shouted, his mouth filled with pancakes.

"Yes'm." I replied quietly.

"It's amazing, how fast you kids are growing up. I remember when you were babies.."

"Good grief.." Brian muttered, I nudged his elbow. Melinda always gave the same speech almost every time it was the first day of school, about how fast life is and to use it to your full potential, and we'll understand when we're older. You know, that sort of gibberish. That was my Hispanic mother for you. I understood completely; Brian, however, would grow weary of the same spiel every year.

Brian and I ate our pancakes in silence while the faint noise of a morning talk show in the next room over played. There was a knock on the door, and my mother set down her coffee to go answer it.

"Piper, its for you."

Confused, I put my plate in the sink and walked over. Jane is standing at the door with an umbrella in tow.

"Hey. You ready?"

"Oh, hey! Yeah, let me just grab my backpack." I told her, going to the living room.

"Brian, I think it's time you head off, too. You told me you were walking with the Heffley's son?"

"Greg? Yeah!"

We both gathered our things and then our mom came with the dreaded sack lunch. Brian and I both groaned, our heads leaning back.

"Hush up, you know I have to do it. It's your favorites. Peanut butter and banana for Brian, and a cucumber sandwich for Piper." She handed us backs marked crudely with a sharpie _B_ and _P_.

"Now go on, you're going to be late." She motioned us out until we were no longer in sight, and closed the door.

Jane broke the silence. "Well your moms'..hot."

"Shut up." I laughed.

"What kind of race is she?"

"I don't even know. Some sort of Mexican and Aztec Indian."

"Well whatever she is, don't show her to Issac."

We both laughed.

"So, where's your car? I thought you were driving today."

Jane sighed. "I was, but I didn't know it was going to rain. I don't like driving in the rain or snow; I'm scared I'm gonna wreck, you know?"

"I feel you."

"Plus, it's not like we live a million miles from the school, either."

"True."

"Are you excited?" She asked me, nudging me.

"Why does everyone think that the first day is so exciting? I've been asked that so many times today."

"Well, okay, yeah, its school - it's supposed to suck. But it's school in a new place, I think I would pee my pants if I had to do that."

"Well, I guess I'm excited.."

Accidentally trailing off in my sentence, Jane asked me if I was alright. I looked around to see if anyone else was around. I the whispered in her ear."

"So you were naked?"

I tried to hush her by cupping my hand over her mouth, but she in turn licked it. I wiped my hand on my thigh, and then her arm.

"I wasn't naked, I was just in my underwear."

"Oh, that's not so bad."

"Yeah, I know. But what if someone _saw _me? Someone from _school _maybe. Then my first day is ruined." I ran my hand through my bangs, the now sodden paper bag slapping my cheek.

"Relax, Piper. I'm sure no one saw you."

"I sure hope so,"

"Plus if anyone _did _see you, it's not like they're going to point you out or anything. We've got Canadian hospitality."

* * *

We finally arrived at school with about twenty minutes before the bell to home room rang. Jane told me that we needed to pick up our schedules at the main office, which she ever so kindly took me to. I already knew she wouldn't be in my home room, on account that my last name was Simpson and hers was Cosmos. But there was still a chance we had some classes together.

After a short five-minute wait, we both got our schedules. We had first period physics, fifth period lunch, and seventh period algebra II. After comparing our schedules, we could only hope we had some more with Issac. We already knew we wouldn't have any with Tyler, since he was a senior, so our only hope with him was lunch.

We sat on some benches in a hallway when the bell to go to home room rang. I had to go into another building, unlike Jane, who only had to go up a flight of stairs. So, I had to fend for myself.

After working up the courage to ask one friendly blonde where to go, I managed to get myself to home room, and noticed that only four people were inside it; not even the teacher was there, yet.

There was a boy with thick glasses sitting towards the front of the room, reading quietly, another boy asleep with headphones in his ears, a girl with long, braided pig tails picking at her nail polish, and miraculously, Issac.

His arms were crossed and he slouched in his seat, Once he looked up, his eyes grew warmer, and he patted the top of the desk next to him. I walked over, and placed down my backpack.

"There's literally no one in here." I told him, adjusting myself in the hard school chair.

"Well yeah, no one is really going to come in until after the bell rings. You've been to high school before."

"I guess, but, no teacher?"

He shrugged. "No one is a Monday person, anyway."

After a little while, the bell rang, and like Issac said, a storm of kids started coming in, smacking gum, and talking loudly. Along came an old man with thinning shuffled his way inside. He had on khaki pants, a plaid shirt, a jacket with elbow pads, and a bow tie. How cute.

He picked up the dry erase board and wrote _Mr. Hix _at the top.

"Now, everyone, listen up. I know you're riled up about your first day and happy to see all your friends, but we're going to be in this room for about thirty minutes for the late arrivals. Just keep it at a reasonable noise level, don't do anything that'll send you to the principal, and we'll have a good time."

He then sat down and started to write notes.

"Are _all _the teachers that loose?" I leaned over to Issac, asking him.

"Most of them. You just have to get on their good side. You know, 'teacher's pet'? But not too much, everyone will think you're a kiss up, which is bad. Just play it cool all year, and everything will run smoothly." He kicked back in his seat and crossed his arms behind his head, which made him slip out of his seat like he was on a water slide.

I laughed.

"You there! What's your name, son?"

"Damn it."

* * *

Thirty minutes went by quick, and Issac got out with two warnings. I had him for algebra II only with Jane, but that was all. But it was okay, I still had him for a class.

I had to leave the building yet again to get to physics. It was raining harder than earlier this morning, and I didn't have my umbrella with me, so I used my hood and walked quickly to the building so I wouldn't get super wet.

I made it inside, but I was still soaked; and with all the anesthetic and sterility in the science building I started to shiver. I still had time before my first class started, so I went into the bathrooms really quick and used the hand dryers on my jacket and thighs in hopes of warming me up a bit.

The hot air felt so good, and no one was in the restroom with me, I decided to get on my knees, and let the air go down my shirt to warm up my skin as well. I sighed in bliss from the heat that was making its way through my body.

Then two girls walked inside and saw me on the floor with my shirt stretched open. I froze in embarrassment, and I felt my face getting hot. The bell rang, so I took that as my cue to leave the restroom. I heard the murmuring once I left the restroom, and I cursed under my breath.

I walked in and I see Jane sitting, twiddling her thumbs, her backpack on a chair right next to her; the global school symbol for _reserved._

She noticed me, and took down her backpack and placed it next to her. I sat down, and more people came in after me.

"Tsk tsk, late to your first class. You're a bad girl." She teased me, poking my arm.

"Oh stop, I had to pee."

She then gave me a look past her long, blonde hair.

"You got something in your eye?"

"Did you see anyone cute yet?"

I blushed from the question. "N-no."

"C'mon."

"I haven't seen anyone yet. I'll tell you though if I do."

"You better!"

The teacher's name was Mrs. French, she was African-American, most likely in her early thirties. She was a pretty woman, and she dressed very nicely, a white ruffled shirt, a black pencil skirt with peplum, and simple black pumps, a heel no bigger than four inches.

All for physics.

"Good morning, class, I'm Mrs. French, your physics teacher for the year. I'm going to take role really quick and then we'll start with introductions so everyone is comfortable with one another, sound good."

A collective "yes" echoed the room.

"Alright. Let's see here now," She pulled out red cat eyed reading glasses.

"Brighton, Leia?"

"Here."

"Cosmos, Jane?"

"Here."

"Fernandez, Emilio?"

"I go by Leo."

"Goodman, Natalie?"

"Present!"

"Heffley, Rodrick?"

Silence.

"Is Rodrick Heffley here?" Mrs. French asked again.

"Damnit." Jane muttered.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Jane adjusted herself as if she was about to give an oral presentation. "Piper, Rodrick Heffley is the _worst._ He is the absolute _epitome _of irresponsible, rudeness, and to top it all off, he has a band, which will make your ears bleed; and not the good type of bleed."

It then occurred to me that this was Mrs. Heffley's older son that my mom wanted me to spend time with before school started. Although Jane was right about the bad music, I couldn't agree with her on anything else, since I never met him.

"I'm sure it couldn't be _that _bad."

The door then creaked open and you could hear the squeaky boots against the tile with each step this boy took. He wore jeans that were so torn, you could see the hair on his knees. He had a military green flannel over a black shirt with the words _Loded Diper _largely written on it. His hair was an absolute mess, he probably hasn't combed it in days.

He took on the left side of the room, so our desks would be facing each others, but were separated by the sea of desks facing forward.

"I assume you're Mr. Heffley?"

He stretched in his seat "You assume correctly."

"You are aware that the late bell has rung for this class ten minutes ago, right?"

"I got lost."

Everyone began to laugh.

"I've heard stories about you, Mr. Heffley. I don't want to have any bad conflicts this year, okay?"

"Okay," he said, raising his hands up.

Mrs. French shook her head and continued roll call.

I tried to study this so-called Rodrick without catching his attention. He _was _obnoxious looking, and he did act the same way, as well. To think my mother wanted me to hang out with him.

He was chewing his thumbnail, and I could only see his profile. If you took away all of his negative attributes, he was actually mysterious; handsome, almost. I bit my lip softly for full focus, but then his head turned.

_Shit._

We made eye contact. At first it was nothing, but then his facial expression changed. I wouldn't know what to call what expression he made, there was realization and confusion. But then he curled up one corner of his lip in the most sheepish grin I've ever seen.

I averted my eyes quickly and pulled out my phone, and kept my eyes from him the rest of class. I could hear his faint snickering. Dear God what was going through his mind? Was he wondering why I was looking at him? Does he think it's funny I'm embarrassed? Did he think I was cute?\

_Did he think I was cute?_

While on my phone, I got a text from Jane. I opened it, and it read:

"Anyone _**but**_ the Heffley boy."

* * *

School wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either for the rest of the day. Just a neutral day of school. I had Rodrick for lunch, but I obviously didn't sit with him, and eighth period study hall, but I avoided conversation with a book I checked out from the library earlier that day.

I walked out with Jane, Tyler and Issac and there was a huge herd of students outside on the campus ground. We maneuvered our way around the crowd to get to the side-walk to get home. We were talking about our days until it was interrupted with a shout.

"Hey, Simpson!"

"I looked over and I see none other than Rodrick Heffley leaning on his van, with the same logo on the side door that was on his shirt.

"What?"

"I saw that you like black lace. It suits you."

My face became redder than my jacket, and my mouth dropped open.

"Y-You .. you."

"Saw you in your underwear? Everyone would have! Be lucky I was the only one around."

"Don't say that out loud!" I shouted, holding the straps of my backpack, leaning over.

"Geez, calm down."

I kept silent, but my face did all the talking. It was burning up, and I could feel furrowed brows forming .

"Whatever." I scoffed, and I walked away.

"Rodrick Heffley saw you in your underwear?" Tyler asked.

"Apparently."

"Rough."

"I think I would have been okay with _anyone _else seeing me in my underwear _but _him."

"So, Piper, can I see you in your underwear?"

"Shut up, Issac."

"Wait a minute," Jane cut in. "How are you so sure that Rodrick saw you in your underwear?"

"Well he knew what I was wearing, for one; and two, he's kind of my neighbor."

"_What?!" _They said in unison.

"What?"

"You didn't tell us _that_!"

"Well yeah, he literally lives in the house next to me. I have that window that's in the cul-de-sac, it makes sense."

It was silent for a while, and then Jane spoke again.

"So everyone minus Rodrick Heffley is hospitable here."

"Point taken."

I got dropped off at my house, and walked inside, my mother curled up on the couch with blankets watching an old Marylin Monroe movie. She heard the click of the door from me coming in, and she rejoiced.

"Piper, you're home!" She kissed my cheeks. "So how was school?"

"..Eventful."


End file.
